Hydra's Secret
by JadeSachaHedgehog
Summary: Rozmari. Hydra's Secret, a Daughter of SHIELD, soulmate to the Avengers. Can she survive Hydra and make it back to her mates with their kids in tow. Ruins marking her preventing her from aging. Born in the future traveling to the past. Can she survive Hydra with her family intact? Can she find the kids she hid through time and be the family that they all had always wanted?


I don't know how long it's been. Everything is hazy and dark. I groan as a blinding white light is shined in my face. I think of my family and soulmates as I hang my head so my long matted bloody hair dangles in my face. Muting the light that blinds me. SMACK! A hand hits my bruised and scarred cheek. My head jerks to the side as my hands attempt to cover my abused cheek. I look up giving the best glare I can with the circumstances being as they are. The man glares right back at me. Walking towards me with a long serrated knife.

"Awake now are you Rozmari," he taunts me as he swings the knife around haphazardly. I stay silent as he stares at me. I look down in submission to him as I hope to get out of the encounter with the least amount of harm possible. He grins a wolf-like grin as he takes my chin in his hands and pulls my head up gently to look in my eyes and kisses me. Hard and rough bitting my lips and forcing his tongue down my throat. Letting go of my face on hand moves to my breast the other dropping lower down to my snatch. Twitching slightly as that happens I go still letting him slip his hand under my pants. When he reaches his other hand up my shirt unhooking my bra and tweaking my nipple hard do I move and start to kiss him back. Closing my eyes I silently beg for it to be over. He pulls away from my lips and pushes me against the wall behind me hard. Grinding against my snatch as I feel his erection against my stomach. I whimper as he bits my lip drawing blood. WHAM! He knocks me against the wall making my head pound as blood drips down my neck and back. When my eyes finally focus I see pissed off eyes that promise things are gonna get a whole lot worse. Mama. Daddy. ?. ?. Mommy. I'm sorry. I tried... but I don't know how much more I can take of this... I miss and love you all more than anyone could imagine. I think as I black out dragging me back to my safe haven in the deep reaches of my subconsciousness.

I wake to the wind on my face; trees singing with the wind. Opening my eyes I see the bright blue sky. I smile as I continue to lay in the meadow I landed in. Content where I am. Feeling safe in the place that was... is my home since I was found by my dad and was saved. Standing up slowly I make my way through the trees to the pond that lies in the woods of my home. I walk up to the crystal clear water looking for my reflection. My sapphire blue eyes stare back at me. Blood red hair hanging in waves down to my lower back just above my butt. I am wearing an aqua colored strapless skater dress. My body scarred. My face lightly marked by the horrors I have survived. I spin around watching the dress twirl as I move. Stopping facing the water. I get in a starting pose to dance and I start to move. I smile at my reflection as my song comes to an end. Then I tip headfirst into the water. I wake gasping for breath…

I jerk awake as water drips down my body. He grins prowling closer to me with a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. I struggle gasping for breath as he grabs my arm in a vice-like grip and plunges the syringe into my inner arm near my elbow. I give up the struggle as I feel energy rushing through my body. Closing my eyes I know what's going to happen will hurt like hell. It's going to be a long night...

He backhands my face making me jerk my head up to meet his eyes. Giving me that deadly look. He stalks up to me he pulls me into him and attacks my mouth and body. Bitting down my neck drawing blood. I shake trying not to make a sound knowing that it will be worse if I do. Taking his knife the then cuts away my shirt. Putting one breast in his hot wet mouth sucking and biting it as his other hand slips down to my snatch trying to make me cum. I bit my lip to keep from moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Tears gathering in my eyes. I hate this. I hate not being strong enough to fight my demons; to even just fight back... but I can't between the drugs and the chains I am unable to do so but that's not the worse part. If... If I fight than the kids pay the price and I can't let them hurt them because of me because I fought when I wasn't supposed to. I may not know exactly how much time has passed but I do know this my oldest has a daughter and they got her and they killed him and his wife to get to her. Even if no one else knows this. I feel him. Moving his fingers inside me now. Hurting me more mentally than physically. He starts thrusting into me with his hand as he bites up my neck again on the other side. I tilt my head giving him better access to my neck as I bite my lip harder. My body spasms as I reach my climax and he pulls down his pants and boxers. He has his after me spraying me with his cum. Then dropping down to my inner thighs kissing, sucking, and licking up my legs to my snatch drinking in the juices of my climax. Putting his tongue inside of me. When he finishes he grabs my face forcefully pulling my lips to his so I can taste myself. Forcing his tongue down my throat. Making fingerprint bruises on my face and neck. He pulls away grinning at me like a maniac. I shiver in dreaded anticipation. He lifts up his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor before stepping out of his pants and boxers. Adjusting the chains I fall to the concrete floor with him standing over me. I bow my head in submission to him as he stalks toward me. Grabbing my hair he pulls my mouth onto his cock forcing me to suck his dick. His elbow hits the top of my head hard. I move my hands to foddle his balls as I suck and lick his dick. A hit to the side of the face has me bobbing my mouth on his cock. I go up as he starts to cum when he pulls me by the hair over the entirety of his dick moving the other hand to plug my nose forcing me to swallow his cum. Jerking my head back I gag at the taste wanting to throw up. Actually, I have wanted to vomit at the start of this whole "game" then it starts all over again with my mouth on his dick. The second time he cum he pulls my head back at the last second spraying me in the face. When he finishes he pulls me up from my knees and licks his cum from my face then kisses me. Bitting my lips and shoving his tongue down my throat.


End file.
